


Soft and Easy

by MosquitoParade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Kevin Tran, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Jack is still a Neph boy, Just getting Jack off, Kevin Tran Lives, Kind of like vague hand job through jeans and kind of grinding, M/M, Mentions of Dad Sam, Omega Jack Kline, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Praise, Short One Shot, The Idea of Sex, This is no dick or hole or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Kevin is quite interested in the Omega, Jack.Sam and Dean are out on a case, and Jack gets a little handsy.





	Soft and Easy

In the men of letter's bunker, tucked far away in a distant corner, Jack nuzzles his nose under Kevin's jaw, who giggles, "I know~" The Alpha boy responds, voice light, and gentle.

"But, you're taking too long." Jack pouts quietly, and Kevin gets a good whiff of his boyfriend's pleasant scent, sugary, innocent and easy to breathe.

"Fine, this can wait anyways." Ever since he'd been a prophet, and finished reading that damn stone, things could wait. So, the Alpha boy turned to his boyfriend, kissing his forehead softly. "You're just so sweet, and wonderful, I can't let you whine." Kevin praised, nudging Jack to lay back onto his bed, "You're too handsome."

Jack wiggled his butt back when Kevin pressed a knee to the bed, finding himself leverage to get up, looking down at the Omega who presented his stomach eagerly. "Jack, you're such a good boy," Kevin says, genuinely meaning it, "We are fine with kisses tonight, right?" Kevin double checked, watching Jack nod, "Awesome," He breathed, letting his lips collide with the Omega's. Jack's lips are naturally soft, and warm, making Kevin a bit self-conscious of his dry, cracked lips. But, when they kiss, Kevin feels the spark of Jack's healing, and suddenly his lips rub gently with the Omega's in a gentle, successful kiss.

"Kev... Can I touch?" Jack's voice is quiet as they separate to breathe, resting their foreheads together.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead, babe. Touch anywhere." Kevin says, smiling at the Omega under him, who promptly draped his arms loosely over Kevin's back. With Jack's breathing calming down, Kevin kisses the corner of Jack's mouth. He waits only a second before the Nephilim chases his lips. Kevin nips at Jack's mouth before deepening the kiss, making the Omega breathless.

"Kev..." Jack's voice was deeper, swallowing hard, "Don't leave."

The Alpha boy leaned down to kiss Jack's weak spot, a divot between neck and collarbone, "I'm not- I would never, Jack." He says, feeling Jack curl delightfully around him. Fingers grabbing tightly onto the back of Kevin's jacket, shoulders pulling up to brush against his, and Jack's thighs pressing against his midsection. "Grab anywhere you want, babe."

"I feel... What are you do..?" Jack's words jumbled a bit, until, "Kevin, I feel really hot." The Omega interrupts, closing his eyes tightly.

"It's okay, you're fine, it's just a full body blush, your skin's very light..." Kevin rambled on, pressing a hand to Jack's hip, then Alpha lips to smooth Omegan skin again, slowly sucking just hard enough to make a small, bruising, red circle that marked Jack's hip.

"That~" Jack moaned, and Kevin could pick up on the first smell of lust from Jack. "I like that~" It was somehow wanting, while smelling of warm, gooey brown sugar and cinnamon melt. Fuck, Sam would kill him. So, as a responsible Alpha, Kevin sat up, "Kev? Kevin?"

"I'm sorry, we- I can't keep doing this. Sam told me that I can't." Kevin said, trying to reason, but, Jack's pout ruined him, "Jack... No, don't do that. We don't know what could happen. The first time we kissed, you gave me several 1st degree burns, and there were too many questions."

"I have more control now! Please, we don't have to tell! They won't know anyway." Jack said, sitting up, so naive to the fact that Dean would see right through them, regarding the fact that the Alpha was a sex maniac, let alone that they, and this room, would reek of sex for days. "Please, Kev, I liked the hot feeling." He whined, throwing himself back on the bed, frowning.

"If I feel that electric spark starting, I'm stopping no matter what," Kevin said, giving in, and seeing the smile creep up on Jack's cute face. He could give Jack an orgasm, after all, the Nephilim was a virgin to any touch further than a hug, so, there was a very likely chance that he didn't even need a knot. So, Kevin returned to the gentle kisses, trailing from Jack's mouth, to his neck, eventually leaving hickeys past a t-shirt's cut-off, so that there would be less chance of Sam, or Dean seeing them.

Jack moaned quietly under the administrations, until Kevin slipped a hand down between them to palm as the Omega's crotch. That's when the real noises started. Jack moaned loud, almost a half yell, seeming to scramble to figure out if he wanted his hands free, or grabbing something. The Omega's eyes shut tightly, and finally, his hands decided on grabbing Kevin's shirt from the front, panting, but pressing his face to the Alpha's neck, sloppily kissing, licking, and sucking.

"Jack, baby-" Kevin groaned, eyes rolling back as the Omega marked the Alpha with a hickey, "You're getting all prickly, we're going to have to stop."

There's a wet noise as Jack disconnects from Kevin's neck, looking up with lustful yellow eyes, "Ahh, nooo! Kev! I feel-," Jack moaned, writhing, and Kevin could feel the physical electricity of the Nephilim's powers pulse under Jack's skin, crackling and fizzing with energy.

"Jackie baby, what happens next, is called an orgasm, and, it makes your whole body shake, and lose control. You think you can keep from letting your guard down?" Kevin asked, slowing down his pace on Jack. Kevin knew he'd said he'd stop but... damn, he didn't think he'd be this turned on, fuck, Jack just ruined him. 

"Yeah, yeah, please, Kev, make it happen," Jack whined, arching his back, "Please!"

Kevin complied, returning his palming to normal speed. Hearing the Omega's moan pipe back up in volume made Kevin hard, he just wanted to have a nice, quick go with Jack, no one would actually know, well, they would for sure know, but, Kevin's horny mind wanted to forget about the consequences. He had such a perfect little Omega right here, ready and willing. But, then Kevin remembered that just a minute ago, the Omega nearly came on just kissing his neck, and now, was edging towards his first orgasm on something he wouldn't even classify as touch. Jack was too special to just rush something like that.

"Ah! Kevin! Kevin!" Jack whined loudly, legs shaking, and trying to thrust his hips up into Kevin's hand. "Ohh! It's right there- KEVIN!" Jack shouted unceremoniously, shuttering, and nearly sobbing as small sparks of hot, electric heat trickles from Jack's exhausted body, to Kevin's. That's when the Alpha instincts powered on.

Everything smelled so distinctly Jack, especially where he'd stained his sweaty boxers. So, he began to gently kiss Jack's jaw, and cheek, listening closely as Jack whimpered his name, "Mm... Kevin..? Kev... Hold me?" The Omega asked quietly.

Kevin complied immediately, "Of course, babe, I'm right here." With that, Jack curled into Kevin's arm, and all he could think of was warm, soft, comfortable thoughts.


End file.
